Dinosaur Army
The Dinosaur Army is a group of dinosaur monsters created by Doctor Moro from the DNA of various inhabitants of Cappy Town in the two-part "Fossil Fools" episode. They follow what Moro, their master, tells them to do and are often seen doing what dinosaurs often do when he's not ordering them to attack. In the end, all of the dinosaur monsters, along with their master, were destroyed by Crash Kirby. All of the dinosaur monsters were stripped of their skin and left behind their skeletons when they were destroyed, except for Kirbysaurus. Kirbysaurus Kirbysaurus is the leader of the Dinosaur Army created by Doctor Moro. He was created from the superior genes of the mighty Star Warrior Kirby and is formed with a Giganotosaurus in order to gain the size that rivals the D-Rex. Kirbysaurus can use all of the same abilities as Kirby, and even transforms into Fire Kirbysaurus after eating a torch thrown to him by King Dedede. Kirbysaurus was created by Moro to be loyal to him and follow his every command. Kirbysaurus is very similar in appearance to normal Kirby, but with dark red claws, a tail, small fangs, dark red spines running down his back, and flat, glaring yellow eyes. D-Rex D-Rex is a dinosaur monster created from the genes of King Dedede. He is based on the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He often gets into fights with Escarsaurus though sometimes teaming up with him just like Dedede often does with Escargoon and is also often seen getting beaten up on by Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl. As said before, D-Rex resembles the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but is blue, has green claws, and has King Dedede's head with orange eyes and small fangs. A baby D-Rex is also seen in the latter part of Part 2 of the two-part episode, hatching from one of many eggs in Dr. Moro's laboratory. Escarsaurus Escarsaurus was created from the genes of Escargoon, and resembles the Stegosaurus. As said before, Escarsaurus often gets into fights with D-Rex th ough he usually ends up losing. Escarsaurus sometimes teams up with D-Rex. Escarsaurus looks like Escargoon, but is a cross between Escargoon and a Stegosaurus, with legs, claws, small fangs, orange spines, and yellow eyes. A baby Escarsaurus is also seen in the latter part of Part 2 of the two-part episode, hatching from one of many eggs in Dr. Moro's laboratory like the baby D-Rex mentioned above. Bookemosaurus Bookemosaurus (Borunosaurus in Japan) was created from Chief Bookem's DNA. He is based on the Brontosaurus, which he greatly resembles, and has Chief Bookem's head with yellow eyes. Len-Saurus Len-Saurus is the fan-made name given to a dinosaur of Mayor Len Blustergas, created from his own DNA. He looks a lot like an Acrocanthosaurus with Mayor Len's head with yellow eyes, and even comes complete with Len's trademark bowtie. Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus were created from Mabel's and Samo's DNA. They both resemble Altirhinuses with Mabel's and Samo's heads and glaring yellow eyes. Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl Just like the o ther dinosaurs that came before them, Tiffasaurus (Fumusaurus in Japan) and Tuffadactyl (Bun-Dactyl in Japan) were also created from someone else's DNA - namely, that of Tiff and Tuff. Tiffasaurus resembles a cross between Tiff, Pikachu, and a Maisaura, while Tuffadactyl resembles a Pterodactyl with Tuff's head and small fangs. The two were first seen beating up on D-Rex in honor of the series' running theme of Tiff and Tuff holding nothing but the highest disregard for Dedede himself (although the three later teamed up with one another and all the other dinosaur monsters as Dr. Moro commanded his genetically engineered minions to attack). Kawasaraptor Kawasaraptor (also known as Kawasakisaurus) was created from Chef Kawasaki's DNA. He resembles a cross between Kawasaki himself and a Utahraptor with glaring yellow eyes, and attacked the kids and Kawasaki in the kitchen within Doctor Moro's lab. Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters